questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Rajah Sah Tarna
Is the "sah" lower-case or upper case during QFG3?Baggins 19:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : All the middle names are lower case of the Liontaurs. They're basically notations of lineage, not last names as far as I can tell. Rajah calls Rakeesh "Rakeesh son of Tarna", Reeshaka is "Reeshaka dar Kreesha" so it's basically the part of a sentence that's not a proper noun. Grahamburger 19:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Sah is upper case in QFG2 and QFG5, and Authorized Guide, actually.Baggins 19:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Quickly checked, the "middle name" for the guards you can talk to, also comes out as upper case. I.E. Sharaka Sim Rahsh. I'm thinking the name of this page is wrong.Baggins 19:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Actually the only exception to the rule seems to be Shakra sah Tarna. His middle name appears lower case in the text. In QFG 3 and earlier the names were upper case.Baggins 19:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Checked QFG3, yep during the council meeting, Rajah, is called Rajah Sah Tarna, multiple times.Baggins 21:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: The names must've evolved over the course of the series -- there's no space between Sah and Tarna in QfG2. Also, Rakeesh's name in QfG5 (when it appears on the news board after the assasination attempt) is "Rakeesh sah Tarna" not "Sah Tarna". Grahamburger 21:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: OMG that's so not what I meant to type. I need to be less heavily medicated today. :P It's supposed to say that backwards. "is Rakeesh Sah Tarna" not "sah Tarna". Oi vei at myself for that one. :P Grahamburger 21:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Just found a reference to Rajah sah Tarna from one of the guards, LOL. I've seen a dozen Rajah Sah Tarna's though. :::Point of note SahTarna and Sah Tarna both appear in QFG2. Its SahTarna most of the references during Authorized Guide (in QFG2 section), evolves to Sah Tarna in the QFG3 chapter. When the book was written both 2 and 3 had been released, so the author intentionally kept the names in that order. Who knows what she would have done if she had written for QFGV heh. In anycase from a lore point they all seem to be valid alternate spellings. I've been going with "first references" in this case following the route that Authorized guide did it.Baggins 21:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : I feel like that's why QfG5 capitalized Sah in the bulletin board and didn't capitalize it for Shakra. Unless they were going for a whole like "He left Tarna so nobody loves him" kind of thing. :P Grahamburger 22:16, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Shakra just hasn't earned the right to Sah Tarna, yet, LOL. He needed to show some deeds for himself. ;)Baggins 22:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, its also definitely Dar Kreesha in QFG3.Baggins 22:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Is it now? I don't remember seeing any Liontaurs in Llewdor. :P I vaguely remembered that Kreesha Mar Asha was capitalized, actually, but I thought it was a fluke, a typo, or something to do with "Mar Asha" (there's a lot of those random ones that I don't know what they mean... "Sah" is either "son of" or "comes from" or "noble of" (I'm guessing) and "Dar" clearly means "Daughter of"... but "Mar"? What? :P PS, I can totally see someone writing a really terrible fanfic about Shakra's adventures to earn the capitalization of his middle name. :P Grahamburger 22:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Sim, is Son of, according to one of hte Guards, IIRC. Edit: Ya, Sim is "Son" of the clan.Baggins 22:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : Son of the Clan. That's good, I would feel really bad for any Liontaur named "Rish", it's just a terrible first name. :P I was thinking "Son of" less literally for "Sah" because, with the Rites of Rulership being their method of selecting a ruler (according to the QfG3 manual) it's doubtful that, even if there was a Liontaur named Tarna at some point, that Rakeesh and Rajah are his descendants and happen to be kings of Tarna. It's more likely, I think, that the males of the king's family become "Sah Tarna" when the king takes on the throne. Grahamburger 22:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, well there is a point when Rakeesh, calls his brother, "Rajah mother's son". Maybe "sah" means son of mother, heh heh. Mar Asha, might actually be "mother of magic", as she is introduced if you ask about her name, from one of the other liontaurs. From doing a bit of outside research, Asha, means "truth", or "knowledge" in Avestan language (Iranian/Persian dialect). Truth/knowledge definitely seem to be related to QFG's definition of magic.Baggins 10:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : I think that sounds about right, in which case I would suspect it is a title that comes either with being the Wizard on the Council or with being the mother of a wizard (Shakra). Like I said, "Sah Tarna" sounds like more a title than a given last name as well. Grahamburger 16:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Turns out that Shakra Sah Tarna (capitalized) appears on the message board just after Shakra is drugged. So it seems the "lower" case was probably an editing error, similar to how Rajah Sah Tarna appeared as Rajah sah Tarna once.Baggins 08:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC)